My Moon
by MaialenKokoro
Summary: Un inesperado encuentro, una fragancia... ¿Los acontecimientos suceden por alguna razón? Hermione Granger se va a perder en los hilos del destino, que ha preparado un futuro bastante peculiar para ella, en el que siempre está presente Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

I. La fragancia del deseo.

El séptimo curso había comenzado sin muchas novedades, cada alumno se encontraba en su respectivo lugar en la pirámide. Como en los años anteriores, a la cabeza de ella solo había un rey para todas las féminas de Howarts, Draco Malfoy. No importaba de qué casa fueses ni lo irritante del muchacho, él era y siempre sería el amor platónico de todas, y es que muchas de sus correrías nocturnas habían llegado a oídos de aquella sociedad que se mantenía en secreto, los atributos y habilidades que poseía el rubio de ojos grises ya eran más que conocidos por todas sus fans.

En la casa de Griffyndor, aquella primera noche de su último curso era el tema estrella de conversación, Hermione Granger se había unido a sus compañeras intentando alejarse de la soledad de su cuarto de prefecta.

-¡No puede ser cierto Lavender! -gritaba Ginny fuera de sí.

-Pues lo es, y al cien por ciento, escuchad, esto no puede salir de aquí.

Todas asintieron, mientras que la castaña más inteligente no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, ni de lo que siempre hablaban en aquel pequeño grupo de "solo chicas", pero en los ojos de sus compañeras veía un brillo especial, lleno de tentación y preguntas sin respuesta.

-Vale, fue en Agosto, invitaron a mis padres a una de las fiestas que hacen los Bulthrog, de las elitistas, estaba yo aburrida tomándome una copa, cuando de pronto le vi allí, tan increíblemente elegante que casi me lancé sobre él -esperó a ver las reacciones de sus amigas y prosiguió-. Me acerqué como si no le hubiese visto y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa que te deja sin aliento, como Hanna, la chica de Hufflepuff dijo.

-No me digas... moriría porque me mirase así -comentó Dana con expresión soñadora-. Eso indica que quiere más que un saludo.

-Así es. Bueno, yo estaba encantada porque la mirada indicaba que los rumores no eran ciertos.

-Sí, se me había olvidado -exclamó Ginny-. Desde navidades no se había acercado a ninguna chica, se decía que tenía novia... vi a muchas chicas llorar por eso -rió la pelirroja.

-Estáis enfermas... -se limitó a susurrar Hermione.

-Bueno, pero continua.

-Sí. Salió fuera, al jardín y noté como hacia un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que le siguiese, y evidentemente lo hice, no pensaba desperdiciar mi única oportunidad de probar al semental de Howarts -todas tenían la boca abierta y se asombraban aún más a cada palabra que pronunciaba la joven. Hermione, aunque leía su libro de historia, seguía con atención las palabras que volaban por la estancia, que le ponían los pelos de punta solo por ser sobre Draco Malfoy-. Lo encontré apoyado en un banco y en cuando me senté, ¡plaf! me plantó un beso que... chicas, ¡os derretiríais cualquiera de vosotras!

-No me digas... -contestó por lo bajo Hermione, atrayendo miradas que decían; _"agua fiestas"._

-No sé cómo contaros todo, solo puedo decir que todo lo que dicen de él... se queda corto. Ninguna de las veces que me acosté con Justin pueden compararse, desde luego ya me puedo morir tranquila.

-¡La que se va a morir soy yo, pero de envidia!

Todas comenzaron a gritar como locas y a hablar al mismo tiempo como cacatúas, Hermione, en el fondo se reía de la perversión de sus compañeras, pero no podía imaginar que tan bien dotado estaba como para tener a todas sus amigas así de atontadas.

-Sois perversas chicas... -comentó riendo.

-Vamos Mione, tú no lo puedes entender.

-¿Por qué no? -se ofendió.

-Eres una puritana, el único beso que te has dado se parecía más al que le das a una abuelita.

-¡No es cierto! -se quejó-. Fue un beso en los labios.

-Esa clase de beso nos los damos entre amigas Hermione. Son besos de cariño.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó y salió de la torre, tenía que cumplir su primera ronda como prefecta y sabía que en ese primer día no encontraría a nadie, los amigos se habían reunido después de varios meses sin hablar, y seguramente tendrían mucho que contarse.

Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos y envuelta por el silencio de aquella profunda noche cuando le pareció escuchar un suave sonido, pensando en que sería algún alumno de primero intentando explorar cada rincón del castillo, se aventuró hasta el lugar del que pensó provenía, abrió la puerta y sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par.

Ante ella se curvaba una femenina silueta semi-desnuda retorciéndose entre el placer de dos anchos brazos, Hermione tragó saliva con incomodidad ante lo que acababa de descubrir y se percató de dos ojos grises y fríos que la miraban interrogativos. La pobre muchacha se quedó estática en el lugar, no sabía qué hacer o decir, después de unos segundos, se giró consternada y sonrojada, se aclaró la garganta y habló;

-Estas cosas no están permitidas... -tartamudeó levemente intentando mantener la compostura-. Un prefecto no debería estar aquí en un modo así.

-Eres una agua fiestas Granger -comentó el rubio de Slytherin atándose la camisa blanca y saliendo por la puerta en la que estaba Hermione, dejando a su compañera allí tirada.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuartos de los prefectos, seguido por los ojos acusadores de Hermione, que aún seguía sonrojada por la imagen que se había gravado a fuego en su perspicaz memoria.

Cuando entraron por su retrato, Draco Malfoy la miró, serio y sin mostrar ninguna clase de vergüenza.

-¿Contenta? -Hermione asintió levemente y subió escaleras arriba, buscando el refugio de su habitación.

Su mala suerte era grande aquel año, tenía que compartir la que supuesta mente sería su torre con él. MacGonagall, en tono divertido, le dijo aquel día que tal vez aquello les sirviese a ambos para llevarse mejor. Pero lo único que pensaba la joven era que seguramente él aprovecharía aquel refugio de la noche para matarla.

Cuando amaneció, Hermione ya estaba en la ducha, disfrutando del calor del agua tibia y sin recordar el mal trago de la imagen de ayer, la que la había atormentado durante su largo sueño nocturno.

El resto del día fue normal, rió con sus amigos, estudió en la biblioteca y discutió con Malfoy a causa de las normas que quería implantar en la torre de la que ya se había hecho dueño.

Para colmo, no se presentó en el punto de encuentro para hacer su ronda de media hora aquella noche, así que cansada, decidió comenzar sola a vagar por los oscuros y a veces tenebrosos corredores del gran castillo.

Hermione pensó que lo más seguro era que volvía a estar en aquella habitación de la lujuria, bufó solo de volver a imaginárselo y para no encontrar sorpresas indeseadas, decidió tomar el camino contrario a aquel lugar.

Un ruido la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, rogándole a cualquier dios existente que no fuese Malfoy y su amiga, se encaminó hasta una esquina, allí vio una silueta apoyada en la pared, pensando que había alguien herido ahogó un grito y corrió en su auxilio, lo que encontró estaba bien lejos de la realidad que esperaba, era Malfoy tomándose un buen descanso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -gritó ella más tranquila.

-Lárgate Granger -jadeó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-He dicho que te largues.

-¡¿Te han atacado? -se acercó.

-No seas tonta, ¿quién tendría lo que hay que tener para eso?

-Mejor me callo... -respondió de forma agria.

-Sí, buena idea.

-Vamos, te llevaré hasta la torre.

Sin darle tiempo a rechistar, intentó cargar todo el peso que pudo, parecía débil, pero no estaba herido, ni siquiera debería ayudarle. Por el camino se maldecía por hacerlo, pero ella era así, caritativa y dulce incluso con quién no debía.

Le tiró sobre el sofá en cuanto llegaron, e intentó examinarle para ver qué podía ocurrir para poder ayudarle, aunque sin mucha gana de ello, sabía que no era merecedor de nada y que tampoco querría la ayuda de una sangre sucia.

-¿Vale, qué te ha pasado? -preguntó con la mirada fija en él-. Si me lo dices podré ayudarte.

Pareció divertido, alzó las cejas sorprendido de la tregua de la castaña y sonrió divertido sin ocultarlo.

-No puedes ayudarme Granger.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees -replicó molesta-. Los hechizos de curación se me dan extremadamente bien.

-No me digas, pero no es eso lo que necesito.

-¿De qué hablas? -hizo una mueca-. No hay más que verte, estas fatal.

-Pues si tienes una cura milagrosa para la "fragancia del deseo" la espero ansioso.

Hermione se quedó estática, el tono de sus mejillas cambio de rosado a un bermellón que podría haber iluminado el castillo por completo. Había escuchado de aquella fragancia por sus amigas, era una poción, un tónico para las relaciones íntimas.

-Te has convertido en un viejo verde que necesita de tónicos afrodisíacos.

-No seas ilusa sangre-sucia, ¿crees que precisamente yo, necesito esto? -se ofendió-. Una niña de cuarto me la dio a escondidas, yo pensaba que era un simple e inocente zumo.

-¡No me digas! -exclamó con ironía-. ¿Crees que me lo trago? Si sólo es eso, te las puedes arreglar tú solo -terminó con una mueca de desaprobación en la cara.

Cuando se giró para volver a su cama templada gracias a un hechizo, la mano fría del rubio se pegó a su muñeca tirándola al suelo, él se sentó en el sofá divertido por la imagen que daba ella intentando soltarse y gritando maldiciones por doquier, la estaba haciendo daño, y cuando se dio cuenta aflojó la presión, el estado en el que se encontraba no era de gran ayuda para controlar la fuerza.

-Vamos Granger, no seas así con un pobre desvalido.

-¿¡Tú? Deja de ser tan cínico y suéltame, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer ahora mismo.

Aquella forma de ser suya le enfurecía, le enfurecía tanto que se volvía loco, el curso pasado, durante las vacaciones de navidad vio algo que no desearía haber visto jamás.

Un día, muy entrada la noche, caminó hasta los baños de los prefectos, le gustaba meterse en la enorme bañera y disfrutar de los más de doce jabones diferentes que había allí, se relajaba y nadie le molestaba, pero no, aquel día alguien se había adelantado, una castaña que era presa de su odio, a la que por jugarretas del destino vio bañarse.

Aquella espalda tenía un aspecto suave, su figura trasera, rodeada de jabón había provocado un calor en él, la forma de su cintura estrecha, distaba muchísimo de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar jamás, durante los meses siguientes no había podido jugar con nadie, porque su imagen le desbordaba, pero no podía aguantar tanto tiempo, él era un Malfoy y su cuerpo pedía un mantenimiento que él encantado, le daba. El problema fue que el único modo de hacerlo era imaginando que bajo su cuerpo sudoroso solo había una chica gimiendo, Hermione Granger.

Y ahora, estaba allí, en el suelo sentada y con los ojos asustados que tanto le atraían, sin poder reprimir el impulso poso el peso de su cuerpo sobre la muchacha, que se encontraba paralizada, confusa y sin saber reaccionar. El peso era grande para resistirse y cada vez la empujaba más abajo, hasta que su espalda rozó la moqueta del suelo.

-Vamos Granger, seguro que conoces algún método para "curarme" -susurró tan cerca de su oído que provocó un escalofrío en la muchacha.

-¿Estás... estás... loco? -tartamudeó, y es que en su mente no cabía algo similar a aquello, era totalmente incomprensible para ella, estar solamente en la posición que estaban.

Draco Malfoy no era tonto, reconocía a una chica estrecha en cuanto la veía, y ninguna superaba a Hermione Granger, su falda estaba siempre a la medida estipulada por las normas del colegio, la única chica que la llevaba así de larga. Su camisa abotonada hasta la garganta y sus medias de niña pequeña la delataban a gritos. Pero la odiaba, desde luego que lo hacía, pero aquella inocencia que desprendía lo embriagaba, y desde que la había visto en aquel enorme baño como lo que realmente era, una mujer, y no una niña, no podía dejar de fantasear.

Y allí la tenía, bajo él y sin nadie que pudiese interrumpir.

-Tu broma va demasiado lejos Malfoy.

-¿Broma? -rió- Eres tú la que ha dicho que me ayudaría.

-Su… suéltame.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Sin querer decir nada mas, bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Hermione, la besó una vez y luego acarició aquella suave piel con su lengua, podía notar la presión que hacia la castaña por soltarse, pero también podía notar la reacción de su cuerpo, ya no era una infante y sus hormonas pedían algo que ella no comprendía.

Soltó las manos de la castaña, que permanecía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, su interior se debatía entre dos opciones y no era capaz de decidir por una. Las manos del rubio en cambio, sabían perfectamente qué dirección tomar, el pecho que escondía aquella camisa holgada que no dejaba nada para la imaginación, no esperaba lo que encontró allí. Dos senos grandes, redondos y firmes, él había tocado muchos pechos, pero ninguno tan maduro como aquel. Para su sorpresa, Hermione se estremeció con aquella sensación, y de sus jugosos labios salió un leve gemido que aumentó la excitación que sentía el muchacho. La miró detenidamente, su expresión vencida, el brillo de sus pequeños ojos y la boca seca y semi-abierta le obligaban a continuar con su masaje, queriendo escuchar más sonidos de aquellos labios de sangre sucia que moría por probar. Ella intentaba apartar aquella mano, pero sin casi resistencia, lo que la embriagaba era la vergüenza, sentía tanta vergüenza que pensaba que se iba a desmallar, y así fue, la sensación era tan grande que perdió el sentido.

El rubio se rió asombrado por aquello, para ser una sangre sucia, lo que acababa de ocurrir jamás lo habría imaginado, incluso llegó a parecerle dulce la forma en la que se quedó inconsciente por culpa del éxtasis, aun así, optó por lo mas inteligente.

-Obliviate.

Con pena, la dejó en el sofá e intentó terminar con el suplicio que sentía en aquel momento, sin poder recurrir a nada ni nadie salvo su propia imaginación para poder tranquilizarse sólo en su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Extraños sueños.

Hermione abrió los ojos aquella mañana con dolor de cabeza, no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado a dormirse allí y mas raro era el echo de que se había dormido sin un libro entre las manos, tenía una sensación extraña, de esas que se tienen cuando has olvidado algo y tu mente intenta obligarte a recordar, odiaba sentirse así, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia, terminó de levantarse y se preparó para subir a su cuarto a darse una ducha fría.

-Extraño lugar para dormir Granger.

-Cállate Malfoy -espetó llevándose un dedo a la sien derecha.

Él, bajo sonriendo, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido y disfrutando de los recuerdos que guardaba celosamente solo para él, porque sabía que nadie había llegado a ver aquella expresión de la sangre sucia, la expresión del deseo dibujado en su rostro infantil y angelical. Un deseo que había provocado él y solo él. Adoraba ser el único que tenía o hacía algo, aunque fuese el único que conociese lo ocurrido.

Pero... ¿por qué el rubio era capaz de dejar un deseo tan peligroso suelto? Fácil, porque era libre de la presión de la oscuridad, su padre había muerto y él casi había quedado al margen de los Mortífagos, todo tenía un aire diferente aquel curso. Incluso algunos Slytherin aunque muy pocos habían comenzado a relacionarse con otras casas, aun si era cierto que bajo la mirada de desaprobación de muchos de sus compañeros de casa.

-Hoy te toca hacer el turno sola.

-Porque será que no me extraña Malfoy -se limitó a decir sin pedir explicaciones, sabía que no obtendría nada más que un insignificante insulto.

Su relación con Ron había cambiado, entre ellos se había abierto un pequeño vacío desde que en verano, el pelirrojo se declarase con toda su buena intención y ella lo hubiese rechazado con el corazón en un puño, y es que para ella, él era como Harry, su hermano. Gracias a dios, Ron había comenzado a ver a la joven y curiosa Luna con otros ojos y todo aquel tema no había pasado a palabras mayores, aunque cierto era, que pasaba mas tiempo con ella y Harry con Ginny. Aquel pequeño distanciamiento sentimental resultaba un poco doloroso, le daba tiempo para estudiar mas de lo que ya lo hacia. Desde luego seguían comiendo juntos y haciendo todo juntos, solo que en sus ratos libres... había cosas que requerían mas de su atención que estar sentados los tres como bobos mirando el lago.

Hermione llegó a la sala común de Griffyndor en busca de Ginny para prestarle unos apuntes que tenía guardados y que ella le había pedido, pero no estaba, los únicos que ocupaban la sala eran Harry y Ron.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? -preguntó.

-Ha subido arriba, con las chicas.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se aventuró al cuarto del grupo de amigas, todas y cada una de ellas, muy chismosas, eran amantes de los rumores y si ellos escondían romances, era el mayor deleite para sus oídos...

-¡Hermione! -gritó Lavender- ¿Por dios Hermione, por qué no nos lo has contado?

-¿El qué? -preguntó incrédula ante las cinco miradas a su alrededor.

-¡El qué! –exclamó, visiblemente molesta-. ¡Qué viste a Draco Malfoy en pleno acto erótico!

-¡Millence de Ravenclaw nos ha contado que la pillaste con él la primera noche!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por haber recordado aquello, no tenía ninguna gana de contar todo lo que vio y desde luego, no esperaba que la muchacha lo hiciese, a ella se le caería la cara de vergüenza, no solo por ser pillada, si no de contarlo a las Fans de las perversiones del rubio.

Después de más de veinte minutos aguantando quejas y suplicas, no le quedó mas remedio que desvelar lo poco que había visto, aquellas arpías que tenía como amigas podían ser muy, pero que muy persuasivas.

Podía ver sus caras, disfrutaban con la pequeña y detalla descripción que hacía la castaña sin gana alguna, pero tenía que admitir que sus amigas adoraban aquella parte salvaje de la cobra real de Slytherin. En cuanto pudo, salió del cuarto dejándolas a todas cotilleando y jugueteando con la nueva información, cenó con sus dos amigos, como de costumbre y en cuando anocheció, fue directa a hacer su ronda nocturna en soledad, lo agradeció, no tenía ninguna gana de discutir con él, bastante tenía con compartir techo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación de nuevo, terminó el trabajo de historia a una velocidad increíble y se metió entre las sabanas de su enorme cama blanca, no sabía el por qué, pero aquel día se había sentido extrañamente cansada, como si la noche anterior los músculos de su cuerpo hubiesen estado tensados más tiempo del indebido.

Pero la noche no deparaba nada mejor, tuvo un sueño muy extraño, un sueño en el que Draco Malfoy acariciaba su pecho y le provocaba una sensación de éxtasis que jamás habría podido imaginar, se levantó a media noche, con la respiración entrecortada e incrédula por lo que acababa de suceder, el primer sueño erótico de su vida había sido nada más y nada menos que con la persona que peor la trataba de todo el colegio.

Se miró fugazmente al espejo de la cómoda, que tenía a unos escasos 60 centímetros, estaba acalorada y sonrojada, la vergüenza era demasiado fuerte, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a soñar algo así? Peor aun, con él.

Bajó hasta la pequeña sala común, redondeada, con dos sofás frente al fuego y todo de un tono marrón claro, escuchó unas voces, inconscientemente, se acercó para ver qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Para su sorpresa y decepción, en el sofá en el que ella acostumbraba a estudiar cómodamente en soledad, había mas de un trasero, y sin duda no eran traseros deseados para su persona.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, Malfoy? -preguntó enfurecida ante la presencia del moreno Blaise Zabini y el Castaño Glen Slim.

-¿Buenas noches Granger, deseando unirte a nosotros?

-Sí Zabini, pero en el infierno. Malfoy, ¿qué hacen tus amigos aquí?, esta es la casa de los prefectos.

-Te avisé que tendría mis normas –recordó burlonamente.

-¡No me digas! –exclamó Hermione de manera teatral- Si su señoría me lo permite, yo también vivo aquí.

-No me había dado cuenta Granger, pero si quiero traer a mis amigos, lo haré.

-¡Oh sí! -se acercó lo suficiente como para que el fuego de la hoguera la iluminase por completo-. No estaréis tramando nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Un trago, sabelotodo? -ofreció Glen recibiendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Crees que me voy a sentar con vosotros a beber dios sabe qué? Lo que quiero es dormir.

-En mi cama hay sitio -siseo Zabini con una sonrisa descarada.

-¿Estás loco? -Hermione se escandalizó, aun sabiendo que no era más que una broma, la pilló con las manos atadas.

-Bueno, viéndote que duermes muy sexy para ser una sangre sucia, no pierdo nada por ofrecerte un cálido lugar.

Hermione abrió la boca intentando pensar una respuesta que quería dirigir como un puñal hacia el chico, pero la sorpresa la dejó desarmada. Ofendida, se tapó con las manos el camisón rosado que llevaba hasta las rodillas y se marchó bufando e insultando a los tres muchachos que reían divertidos por su reacción infantil. Ella continuó hablando sola hasta que por fin se quedó dormida, de nuevo, un lujurioso sueño la persiguió durante toda la noche, levantándose la mañana del viernes de un humor básicamente negro.

-¡Mione! -gritó su mejor amiga cuando llegó a la mesa para desayunar-. Luego, ven al cuarto...

-¿Al cuarto de las chismosas? -preguntó riendo.

-Sí, al cuarto de las chismosas. -repitió con rintintin-. Dana ha conseguido algo increíble.

-¿Poder levantarse a la hora?

-¡Hemrione! -se quejó la pelirroja- Tú, ven. No te olvides, es algo muy curioso, seguro que te gusta -añadió metiéndose una tostada en la boca.

Hermione solo esperaba que no fueran mas rumores sobre Malfoy, estaba cansada de aquel muchacho, con sus amigas, tenía que escuchar cosas sobre él, en su sala, tenía que verle, y para colmo, ahora soñaba con él. Pensó seriamente en ir, al final decidió que mejor aprovechaba para leer un libro, ya se inventaría alguna historia para que la perdonaran mas tarde. Pero después de su ajetreada noche, lo que menos le apetecía era oír hablar del burro de Malfoy.

También se había librado de Harry y Ron, ellos tendrían entrenamiento de Quiddich, pronto comenzarían los partidos entre las casas y necesitaban un exhaustivo entrenamiento para los nuevos miembros, tenían que ganar, debían. Dado que los últimos años, la copa había sido siempre para Gryffindor.

Como si de una ráfaga de aire se tratara, Hermione cambió el sentido de sus paso y se dirigió al lago, el lugar habitual en el que se sentaba con sus dos amigos, tenía ganas de pensar, habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde que puso un pie en aquel castillo que le parecía increíble, ¿quién le iba a decir a ella, cuando no era mas que una niña muggle que pasaría por todas aquellas aventuras? Pero casi todo se había acabado, el Lord tenebroso ya no estaba, el niño que vivió le venció aquel verano, pero para desgracia del mundo mágico, los verdaderos adoradores de aquel malvado ser aun le eran fieles, aunque su señor estuviese comido por los gusanos.

La orden del fénix seguía persiguiendo mortifagos, si se volvían a agrupar, sería un grave peligro para todos, magos o muggles, ya no importaba. La mayoría, desprovistos de sus fortunas se habían convertido en asesinos, ya no eran más que una secta, una peligrosa secta de fanáticos y psicópatas.

No muy lejos de la joven pensadora Hermione Granger, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de chicos, hablando en la orilla norte del mismo lago que miraban los ojos almendrados de la leona más inteligente de Gryffindor.

-Hey Draco, tenías muy guardado el secreto.

-¿Y cual es Nott? ¿Qué soy mejor que tú? ¡Eso lo saben todos!

-Me ha dicho Zabini que la sangre sucia de Granger no está nada mal cuando duerme -la mirada del rubio se oscureció levemente.

-Vamos Draco, -intervino el moreno y segundo mas guapo en las listas de las féminas-. No irás a negarlo, ¿o es que tienes algo planeado? -conocía demasiado bien a su amigo.

-No sé de qué hablas Zabini -respondió con la tranquilidad de una estatua.

-Pues si no te interesa mover ficha, lo haré yo -terminó convencido de sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas, Zabini? -preguntó Nott sin comprender.

-De que Granger caerá ante mis encantos masculinos. Ya no tenemos ningún problema en acercarnos a las sangre-sucias que hay por aquí -miró a Draco-. Tú, ya has probado mas de una.

Draco Malfoy miró a su amigo fijamente, sabía de lo que era capaz aquel muchacho, su mejor amigo de la infancia y su mayor competidor, aunque claro, el puesto de Casanova solo existía para él, el gran Malfoy. Aun así, le preocupaba su amigo, él no negaba la atracción que sentía hacia aquella insoportable sabelotodo, no, a si mismo no lo hacia, pero si al resto del mundo. No podía caer tan bajo, a el supuestamente le gustaban todas las féminas, o esa quería dar a entender.

Bien entrada la noche, tras su ronda en solitario a petición propia, Draco Malfoy se dirigió a su torre, donde supuso ya estaría la castaña por las horas que eran.

Hermione aprovechó para repasar sus libros, ¡cómo le gustaba el olor a nuevo! Inspiró hondo sobre las páginas del tomo de historia de Howarts, qué frescas sentían, que nuevas y maravillosas.

-Sabía que eras un poco rara Granger, pero eso... -espetó una voz dormida.

-Malfoy... -se limitó a decir Hermione.

-No sé qué clase de placer crees encontrar oliendo libros, pero desde luego dudo que nadie mas en todo Howarts lo haga -rió el suavemente.

-Si alguna vez en tu vida cogieras un libro, tal vez, y solo digo tal vez, lo entiendas -respondió muy tranquila mientras avivaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Dolido no pudo reprimirse-. Y puede que si tú, alguna vez dejaras de estudiar y disfrutaras de la vida, podrías llegar a saborear los placeres que te ofrece.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, esperaba una respuesta, pero desde luego no era aquella, le impresiono muchísimo que Draco fuera tan profundo, ya que en los años que había convivido con él, solo había escupido insultos hacia ella.

Él rió, sabía que la había desarmado, pero también sabía que tenía razón, ella no conocía nada más allá de sus libros y sus aventuras junto a Potter.

-Granger... -murmuró mirando el fuego.

Ella se volteó y le miró confusa.

-Me enteré de lo de tus padres... -comenzó.

-¿No irás a reírte cierto? -preguntó sin dejarle acabar de hablar-. ¡¿Acaso vas a vanagloriarte de lo que tus estúpidos amigos mortifagos me han hecho a mí y a los míos? -preguntó encolerizada y con los ojos tan brillantes que se podrían ver en la oscuridad.

-Granger no te confundas. Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar, solo quería darte mis condolencias.

-¿Tú? ¿Estas loco no?

-Aunque no lo creas, sigo siendo un mortal que siente como cualquiera –suspiró sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

Le miró perpleja, de nuevo, no sabía como interpretarle, si aquello habría ocurrido un par de años atrás, él la acusaría de todo lo ocurrido. Decidió no contestar y apartó la mirada.

Antes de salir, Hermione volvió a mirarle-. También siento lo de tu padre -y salió con sus libros en las manos.

-Granger... -susurró Draco viendo como salía por el retrato dejando un fuerte olor a canela en el ambiente.

Todo era demasiado extraño... todo parecía haber dado un vuelco imprevisible. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus labios se abriesen mostrando una sonrisa incrédula. Aquel no podía ser Draco Malfoy, le habían cambiado o estaba sometido a alguna clase de hechizo, pero sin duda, ese no era él... no podía serlo.

Para hacer la noche del viernes mejor aun, volvió a soñar con él, estaban en el pequeño salón de la torre que compartían como premios anuales, ella se veía en el suelo y Draco Malfoy estaba encima, mirándola con los ojos llenos de un brillo que la irradiaba, sentía las respiraciones de ambos agitadas, y de pronto, la mano del joven, fuerte y grande se posó en su pecho, con un extraño movimiento, sus músculos se contrajeron con aquel contacto y aquella sensación jamás vivida.

Se despertó de pronto, alterada y consternada, de nuevo avergonzada, aparentando indiferencia, se dijo a si misma que aquello era producto de la extraña y normal conversación que habían tenido horas antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre, gracias por leerme!

Os invito a que visitéis mi blog personal, donde también podéis leer y estar al tanto de las noticias sobre la publicación de mi próximo libro!

* * *

><p>III. Un inesperado percance.<p>

Después de sus extraños sueños, Hermione comenzó a observar con mayor detenimiento a su compañero de torre, intentando comprender la causa de aquella lujuria inapropiada en ella, admitía que el chico era atractivo, ni ella misma podía negarlo, pero tantos años de malas relaciones, insultos y hechizos habían plantado una oscura semilla en su corazón y desconfiaba completamente.

También barajó la opción de que su grupo de amigas, fanáticas del rubio la hubiesen abducido con sus fantasías y chismorreos. De todas formas, algo ocurría y no le gustaba en absoluto soñar con él, tener que espiarle y mucho menos, dedicarle tantas horas de pensamientos que podrían tener fines más fructíferos.

Pero después de una semana, admitía que el muchacho tenía sus cosas buenas, y para colmo, no la insultaba, Hermione supuso que la muerte de su padre le había cambiado o más bien, por fin había dejado salir al verdadero Draco Malfoy.

En una de sus investigaciones, Hermione miraba a través de las estanterías de la biblioteca, su compañero de torre se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones totalmente enfrascado, ella se sentó resignada, de aquella manera no descubriría nada nuevo. Tenía que acabar un manuscrito de runas antiguas y sus significados, cuando volvió a su mesa, repleta de libros, había un oscuro par de ojos esperando acompañados de una amplia sonrisa. Del susto, la castaña pegó un respingo, no esperaba a nadie, y mucho menos a un Slytherin. Nerviosa porque la hubiese visto espiando a su mejor amigo, intentó meter la vista en un libro con el mayor disimulo que pudo.

-Granger, haciendo como que no me has visto, no vas a conseguir nada, te he visto -sentenció el muchacho de pelo moreno cómodamente sentado y sin quitar la vista de ella.

-No sé de que hablas Zabini -contestó pasando página al tomo.

-Para tu suerte, no le diré a nadie que espías a mi mejor amigo con tus oscuros fines -comentó en tono burlón.

-¿Fines oscuros? -se escandalizó ella-. No le miro con fines oscuros, vale lo admito, le miraba.

-Lo sé desde hace días, te he visto -volvió a reír de forma juguetona.

-No es lo que crees.

-¿Y qué es lo que creo? -alzó las cejas esperando una buena respuesta.

-Es… es una especie de estudio… -dudó al decir lo primero que llegó a su mente.

-¡No me digas! Y está siendo interesante, imagino. ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión en tu "estudio"?

-Aún no –contestó sabiendo que estaba burlándose de ella-De todas formas, ¿para qué has venido aquí?

-Nada en particular, ya tengo lo que buscaba.

La miró durante unos segundos perforándola.

Dibujó media sonrisa y, poco después, se levantó sin decir nada.  
>Hermione le miró desconfiada, y cayó en la cuenta de que mientras ella espiaba a Draco Malfoy a escondidas, también había sido el objetivo de alguien. No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que Blaise no era estúpido, y su mala mentira no había tenido más que el efecto contrario.<p>

Las desgracias siempre llegaban juntas, y aquel sábado se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para Hermione.  
>Mientras caminaba por uno de los corredores de Howarts, vio a su mejor amiga a lo lejos, al darse cuenta, Ginny comenzó a dar enormes zancadas hacia ella, supo que estaba enfadada.<p>

-¡Hermione! –gritó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca-. ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió anoche? ¡Te estuvimos esperando!  
>-Tenía un trabajo pendiente Ginny. Lo siento –mintió.<br>-Bueno, está bien. De todas formas se canceló.  
>-¿El qué? –se extrañó de pronto.<br>-Era una fiesta, Mione, en la torre de los prefectos de Ravenclow y Hufflepuff.  
>-¡Eso va contra las normas Ginny Weasley!<br>-¡Déjalo Mione! ¡Son dos prefectos contra uno!  
>-¡Oh! –se ofendió-. Preguntemos al último prefecto… -su voz perdió potencia, se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaría de parte de la fiesta y ella, irremediablemente perdería.<p>

Ginny la miró sonriente, sabía perfectamente que su amiga se había percatado de que aquello no marcaría ninguna diferencia.

-¿Vendrás?  
>-Iré a vigilar que nada ocurra –suspiró con desgana-. ¿A qué hora es?<br>-Esta noche a las nueve, estate en la torre este.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba como su mejor amiga salía disparada en busca del resto del grupo para darles las nuevas noticias. Sabía que no estaba bien dejarles celebrar una fiesta, ella era responsable de que se cumplieran las reglas de la escuela. Pero también era consciente de que la gente necesitaba diversión, por eso, decidió que lo mejor sería ejercer como figura adulta y vigilar que todo saliese bien.  
>Estudió hasta la hora de la cena, cerca de las ocho y media de la tarde se fue a su sala de prefecta para dejar la mochila y poder reunirse con sus amigas. Durante un fugaz segundo se miró en el espejo y se preguntó si debía cambiarse la túnica y ponerse ropa menos formal, sin embargo, su mente contesto con enfado; "No vas allí a divertirte, vas a vigilarles". Esbozó una sonrisa sintiéndose estúpida y se dirigió al lugar indicado por Ginny.<br>La pelirroja ya estaba allí cuando Hermione hizo acto de presencia. Cuando se reunieron y Hermione preguntó por el resto de chicas Ginny le informó que ya se habían ido, ansiosas por lo que se avecinaba.

-Valla Ginny, hablas como si fuese un acto especial.  
>-¡Maldición, Mione, lo es! –rió subiendo las escaleras a pares llena de emoción-. Espera un segundo… -se giró de pronto- Mione, ¿No pensarás que es una "reunión de amigos"?<br>-Reunión, fiesta, ¿qué mas da? –gesticuló inocentemente.

Ginny abrió los ojos más de lo que podía y se dio la vuelta asustada, pero divertida al mismo tiempo imaginando la cara que pondría su mejor amiga cuando llegasen a la torre, bien insonorizada gracias a hechizos, llena de gente, elegida entre las casas de forma minuciosa y por supuesto, bebida para todos.

-¿Contraseña? –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta que Ginny tocó con suavidad.  
>-Dame de beber un Whisky de fuego.<p> 


End file.
